


kenma fluff

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Hey hey hEY!!! Welcome to the world of writin haikyuu scenarios darlin :D I wish you luck ^*^ How about some general Kenma X Reader fluff *throws glitter*





	kenma fluff

After so long, you and Kenma were effectively on the same wavelength. There were still times that you had to drag him away from his games to get some sun, but it was Kenma, after all.

Currently, you and your boyfriend were laying on the couch together, legs tangled together, playing some racing game together. It was one of the couple games you actually stood a chance against him in, and you were prepared to fight dirty to get first place. Between levels, you’d maneuvered yourself into Kenma’s lap and pressed a kiss against his cheek. He kissed yours back before choosing the next map.

For the first lap, the most you did was wiggle a little, moving your arms, trying to beat him the old fashioned way first. By the second, you’d put your head by his chin, tickling his nose with your hair a bit. For the third and final lap, however, you were pulling out the big guns. Little kisses peppered on his neck and chest and jaw with an eye still on the screen. You could feel his face getting warmer, and you could see his fingers start to fumble on the buttons. You managed to pull ahead just enough to win, even if it was by a hair.

“Ha!” you cried, jumping up from the couch. “I won!”

“Yeah, you cheated though,” Kenma replied, face blank like usual. You stuck your tongue out at him. He pulled you back down on the couch and buried his face into your neck. After a moment he blew a raspberry in the crook of your neck, making you squeal.

“No fair!” you teased, still squirming.

“No fair?” Kenma asked, reminding you of your last game.

“Nope,” you said, giving him a dazzling smile before kissing him on the lips. You pulled apart for just a moment, enough to see a light smile on your boyfriend’s face, before going back for more.


End file.
